Long Time, No See
by Deliwiel
Summary: When someone unexpected shows up on Mac's doorstep, what does he do? What does the unexpected guest want? Prompt from Tamuril2, prompt is inside! Rated T for whump and paranoia on my part later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright! New Story! For those of you who read "Joke's on You," in the last chapter I said that part of it would be the start to one of my new stories! This is that story! :D This is a prompt from Tamuril2, which was:**_ _ **Mac's Dad is back, with some buddies. Cue angst, whump, and H/C. Nuff said.**_

 _ **I hope the story lives up to expectations. It is a multichapter, and since this first chapter is so short, I'm posting the second one as well :)**_

The broad-shouldered man sat down and picked up the photo, looking at the young man printed on the paper. "Yes, this is him," he said in his thick, booming voice. "I'm sure of it. Donovan. Bring him here, and make sure James understands what's at stake."

"Yessir," said one of the men in front of him. Donovan motioned for two other men to accompany him, and they walked out the door. Damon Colt sat back in the large chair, still holding the picture and staring at the blond in the photo.

"You'll get me my money, James MacGyver," he muttered. "I'll make sure of that."

 _0-0-0_

"Did you just dare me?" MacGyver asked Jack with a shocked look on his face.

"I believe I did," Mac's partner confirmed with a grin. "Unless you're too scared?"

MacGyver glared at Jack as he snatched up a cookie. "We'll face Bozer's wrath together," he said, taking a violent bite out of the cookie. Jack could tell the kid immediately regretted the decision as he spat out the cookie in the trash can and ran to the fridge, grabbing his carton of milk and chugging the liquid for a good thirty seconds before finally stopping to catch his breath.

"What was THAT all about?" Jack asked, trying to hold back his laughter. Mac glared at him.

"I think you should eat one like you said you would," Mac said instead of answering his friend's question.

"Y'know, I think I'm good," Jack said, holding up his hands and backing away slightly. "What's in them anyway?"

"I dunno man," Mac said after taking another drink of milk. "Kinda tasted like cayenne pepper," he admitted. Jack couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and MacGyver glared at his partner as he continued drinking his milk, trying to get the nasty taste of cayenne chocolate chip cookie out of his mouth.

He finally placed the carton back in the fridge, wiping his mouth to get the extra milk off from around his mouth. He was going to argue with Jack, maybe make him eat a cookie just to get back at him for making Mac go first, but the doorbell rang. Mac shot Jack a stink-eye, pointing a finger at him.

"This isn't over," he warned his older partner, who was still trying to control his laughter.

"I'm NOT eating one of those cookies!" Jack insisted.

"You will, even if it means I sit on you and shove it in your face!" Mac shot back with a laugh. Jack chuckled at the image of MacGyver trying to sit on him and force him to do anything. He shook his head as he watched MacGyver walk over to answer the front door.

"Hey Mac, who is it?" Jack asked after hearing the door open, but not hearing any talking. "Mac?" Jack asked, walking towards the front door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw three men at the front door. The man in front looked strikingly similar to Jack's young partner, and Jack realized who the man at the door was a moment before MacGyver told him.

"Jack," MacGyver said quietly. "This is my father."

 _ **Bum Bum Bum...what does James want?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty-dighty! Here's chapter 2!**_

"Hello, Angus," James MacGyver said with a small smile.

"Dad...what are you doing here?" MacGyver asked.

"My friends and I were in the neighborhood. I have to... I just thought...well, it's been too long since I'd seen you, and I thought I'd stop by," James finished. MacGyver raised his eyebrow at his father, unsure of what to do or say. James leaned to the side, peering into the house. "Mind if we...come in?"

MacGyver stood to the side of the door after a moment, hesitantly allowing his father and his friends to come inside.

"This is a, uh, nice place you got, kid," James said as he looked around.

"Thanks," MacGyver replied slowly, standing next to Jack and watching as his father roamed slightly. "Is there something I can help you with?" Mac finally asked.

"I can't stop by and see my son?" James asked, looking back at MacGyver, who crossed his arms over his chest.

"You haven't before," he reminded his distant father. A guilty look crossed over James' face, and he turned to face Mac head on.

"Angus, I'm sorry," he said. "I know I messed up. I shouldn't have left you, I should have been there for you more. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," he apologized, coming over to put his hands on his son's shoulders. MacGyver shrank back slightly, but stopped himself as he realized it seemed like his dad was trying to make amends. The young man still seemed skeptical, but he allowed his father to rest his hands on his shoulders.

"So," James said, glancing at Jack. "Is this a coworker?"

MacGyver glanced over at Jack, who was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, simply staring at the scene going on in front of him.

"Oh," Mac said, going to stand by Jack, kind of grateful to have an excuse to get a little distance between him and his father. "Yeah. Dad, this is Jack Dalton. He works with me at the Think Tank," he explained. James stared sort of critically at Jack for a moment.

"You work at the Think Tank?" he clarified, somewhat skeptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, giving James a disgruntled expression.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," James said, shaking his head.

"He's a security guard," Mac interjected. James' confused expression left and he nodded in understanding.

"That makes more sense," he said. Jack looked slightly offended, but James kept talking, not giving Jack the chance to retort. "This is Dominic and Sully," James said, motioning to his two friends who were with him. The two friends nodded their heads in greeting, as did Mac and Jack.

"So Angus," James said as he sat down, motioning for his son to come sit by him on the couch. MacGyver did go over by the couch, but he remained standing. His father sighed, but didn't say anything about it. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about," he began.

"What?" MacGyver asked, suspicion leaking through his voice.

"Kiddo, I just wanted to let you know that I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but I wanted to come here and ask if you would be willing to-"

"Wait," MacGyver said, holding up his hand and rubbing his eyes with his other hand. "Let me just stop you right there."

"It's not what you think," James said.

"No?" Mac asked. "Because it sure seems like what you were about to say was that you were wondering if I'd be willing to lend you some money, or get you out of trouble, or something along those lines. How close am I?" MacGyver asked. "You know what, don't answer," he said as James opened his mouth. "I'm going to take a walk," he informed everyone. He turned and walked towards the front door, opening it a little more forcefully than necessary, striding out into the California sun.

Jack looked out the door where his friend had disappeared to, then over to James, then back to the door. He didn't say anything; he simply walked towards the door. He was going to find out what his friend needed him to do.

Before Jack ran out the door, he considered telling James MacGyver and his friends to help themselves to the cookies on the counter, but he decided against it at the last minute and hurried off after his friend.

Jack exited the house and looked left and right, seeing his friend walking with his hands in his pockets a little ways down the street to his left, and he took off after him.

"Hey bud," Jack said as he caught up to his friend.

"I'm fine," Mac grunted before his friend could ask.

"No, see, people who are _fine_ don't storm out of their houses after their dad, whom they haven't seen for years shows up on their doorstep," Jack pointed out. "What's eatin' ya?"

MacGyver glared at Jack , but the older man didn't back down. "You know your problems are my problems," Jack said. "I'm not gonna stop bugging you till it comes out," he stated. MacGyver still didn't say anything, and Jack spoke again. "Or I could just start serenading you," he offered in a teasing tone. When even that didn't work, Jack's face fell into a worried look. "Mac, come on," he coaxed. "You can talk to me," he reminded his friend.

"I know," MacGyver said finally. "It's just dumb. I shouldn't be mad. I should be glad to see him, no matter the circumstances…"

"Well now that's not quite true," Jack said. "There are a lot of reasons to avoid visiting family members. Maybe they want money. Maybe you're great-aunt Mabel loves to pinch your cheeks harder than necessary. Maybe-"

"That's the problem Jack," MacGyver said quietly.

"You have a great-aunt Mabel who pinches your cheeks?" Jack asked in surprise.

"What? No," MacGyver responded, giving his partner a funny look. Jack was glad he was still able to bring a smile to his friend's face. MacGyver continued talking. "My dad has all these crazy ideas, and he'll borrow money to start off his newest invention or company, but usually it ends up falling flat on its face. I can't think of one thing he's started that's actually worked or been successful," Mac added. "Anyway, he came to me a few years ago, having borrowed more money than he was able to pay back. I had just gotten out of the army and couldn't help him," Mac explained. He sounded both bitter and regretful.

"Is that what your huge argument was about?" Jack asked quietly.

"Sort of," Mac replied. "He accused me of not respecting him for who he was, not respecting his ideas. When I asked him who he was, he said 'Don't take that tone with me boy, I'm your father!' That's when I informed him that he hadn't acted like one for most of my life. That's what the fight was about," MacGyver finally explained.

"Wow," was all Jack said after a moment.

"Yeah," MacGyver replied simply. "There's a reason I don't like talking about it. We both said things we regret, and I...what am I doing?" he asked suddenly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, putting his hand to his forehead. "I don't know for sure that he came out here to try and get money from me. For all I know, he could have come here to apologize; he could have come as a response to the letter I sent him," Mac exclaimed, looking frustrated with himself. He looked at Jack, who held up his hands.

"He's still at your house as far as I know," Jack stated. MacGyver turned back to look towards his home, which he could still kind of see in the distance. He hadn't realized how far they had actually gotten on his little walk. Mac turned to his friend and partner with a question in his eye that didn't need to be spoken out loud. "'Course I'll come with you kid," Jack said warmly.

The two of them turned and walked back from where they had come, but they didn't get very far before they heard the sound of brakes squealing behind them. They both jumped slightly and looked to their left, seeing a gray van pull to the curb next to them. The side door slid open and three guys hopped out. One of them pulled out a taser and jammed it into Mac's neck before he or Jack could react and turned the power on.

The blond immediately sank to the ground with a groan, but he remained barely conscious. He squirmed on the ground a little, trying to regain control of his body, and he heard Jack yell his name. He looked up and saw his partner throw himself at the men attacking them, but one of them had managed to sneak up behind him. One solid blow to the back of the agent's head with the butt of a gun had Jack on the ground clutching at his head. After that, a kick to Jack's forehead had the older man out like a light.

"J'ck," MacGyver muttered as the men grabbed his biceps and hauled him into the van. He saw one of the men hurry over and shove something into Jack's hand, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Come on, hurry up!" one of the men growled. "Damon's waiting for us."

The last man hopped inside the truck. MacGyver began struggling harder to get away from the men, but another jolt from the taser had him falling to the ground once more, reality slipping away from him quickly. He let out a pained groan as the van lurched forward, but that was the last thing he felt before he gave into the unrelenting darkness.

 _ **So just some disclaimers:**_

 _ **1) we don't actually know what the fight with his dad was about (at least to my knowledge), so this is what my mind came up with.**_

 _ **2) I kind of hated myself for how I made Mac act in this chapter, I hated seeing him so bratty, but it kind of made sense in my mind? Like, he hasn't seen his dad in forever, and for what I made the fight about, I figured James showing up out of the blue would maybe seem like he was here to ask for more money? I don't even know if I'm making sense right now tbh XD I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry if he was OOC in this chapter!**_

 ** _Hmmmm...what is it really that James wanted? Did he actually want money, or did he want to apologize?_**

 _ **So? Thoughts so far? Tam, is it okay so far?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okieday! Hopefully this story lives up to the expectations I seem to have set for it by the first 2 chapters XD My cat has taken to waking me up at 6:30 in the morning and not letting me go back to sleep, so I'm slightly sleep-deprived. If anyone seems OOC, or there are any mistakes, that is the reason! XD**_

"Jackie-boy," came a voice from somewhere above him. Jack groaned as he felt the pain in his head increase tenfold. "Come on Jack, wake up," the voice coaxed again, a little firmer this time. Jack finally cracked open his eyes, squinting against the bright light of the sun directly overhead. He turned his head, groaning as the movement caused a massive pain to go through his brain. He looked to the right, moving a little slower this time. He saw James, Dominic, and Sully staring at him in confusion.

"James?" he asked in confusion. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," James said gravely, pointing to Jack's hand. Jack glanced down, noticing for the first time that something had been crumpled up and shoved into his fist. He unwrinkled the piece of paper, looking at James.

"It's addressed to you," he informed him, holding the paper out. James' face fell, and he accepted the piece of paper. He unfolded it and silently read the words that had been scrawled on the sheet.

"Care to tell us what's in that love letter?" Jack asked crankily. "And where's...Mac!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering that his friend had been taken away in a gray van. Jack struggled to his feet, ignoring the pulsing pain in his head as he looked around.

"Where's my son?" James asked darkly, crushing the paper slightly in his hands. Jack glared at him, rubbing his forehead lightly as he answered.

"I don't know," he answered. "Three guys jumped out of a van and grabbed him. They got me from behind, otherwise I would have done more to stop them," he said. "Besides," he said, gesturing at the paper in James' hand. "Doesn't that tell you anything?"

James glanced at the paper he was clenching tightly, relaxing his grip a little bit. He handed the paper over to Jack, who read the note out loud.

"James, as soon as you return our money, we'll return your son. It's up to you when you get him back." Jack read. He looked up at James.

"I'm assuming you know who it is?" he asked, holding up the note. James nodded.

"His name is Damon Colt. I may have borrowed some money from him to start up a cab service, but it went belly-up and I lost all the money he loaned me."

"So Mac was right? You were here to ask him for money?" Jack asked incredulously. James shook his head.

"No. I have the money to pay Colt back with, I swear. I came to apologize to him for how we left off last time we saw each other!" he insisted. "Looking back now, I realize how it sounded like I was going to ask him for money, but I wasn't!" James promised, sounding like he was begging Jack to believe him.

"We can talk about this later," Jack finally said. "Right now we need to focus on finding Mac." Jack pulled out his phone, but James grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" James asked with wide eyes.

"I was going to call my bo...the police," Jack explained, catching himself at the last minute from revealing his boss as someone more powerful than a Think Tank overseer. He reached for his phone, but James held it out of reach while he shook his head.

"No," he insisted. "We can't risk Angus' safety by involving any sort of law enforcement."

"Fine," Jack relented after a minute. "If I can't call the police, let me call a friend who can help," he implored. James glared at him.

"Were you not just listening to what I said? You don't know Damon Colt like I do. If he finds out I involved anyone else, he'll kill Angus!"

Jack began seeing red. "And you don't know Riley like I do!" the agent argued. "She is the best ha-computer technician I've ever seen. She works with Mac and I at the Think Tank," he explained. "If anyone can help us track down Damon Colt, I promise you. It's Riley Davis," Jack assured the frantic looking father. "And Colt won't even know that we went to someone else," Jack added. "Riley's good at covering her tracks unless she wants someone to know she's been looking."

James still looked hesitant, but while he was not arguing, Jack grabbed his phone back from Mac's father, and the man didn't try to stop him.

"Do you think Courtney could help?" Sully asked looking looked at James, who shook his head.

"No," James said. His friends looked at him with questioning glances. "We, uh, don't talk anymore," he finally admitted.

"Who's Courtney?" Jack asked, looking between the three friends.

"No one," James answered before either of his friends could.

"Well, if she could help us get MacGyver back, I say we talk to her!"

"James, I bet she'd be willing to help. Why don't we give it a try?" Dominic asked, placing a hand on his friend's arm.

"We can't!" James said loudly, yanking his arm away from Dominic and glaring at the three men in front of him.

"Is anyone going to tell me who Courtney is?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

"Courtney Colt is Damon Colt's sister," Dominic explained. James glared at his friend, but didn't say anything.

"And she'd be willing to help us why, exactly?" Jack asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"I used to date her," James replied with a glare at his friends when he realized they were going to tell Jack why he knew her if he didn't. "Things didn't end well though, and I'm sure she wouldn't help us," he insisted.

"What happened?" Jack asked warily, knowing full well that sometimes breakup stories could be painful. Which this one seemed to be, based on the way James glared at Jack.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," he replied snappily. "Don't you have a computer geek to call?" he asked before Jack could say anything else. Jack's mouth slanted, but at least James was letting him call Riley, so he decided to let him go about Courtney for the time being.

He hit Riley's number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Jack?" Riley asked when she came on the phone. "This better be to apologize for putting baby powder in my blow dryer," she warned. Jack blanched; he had forgotten he had done that, what with all the spicy cookies, Mac's dad coming back, and subsequent kidnapping that took place.

"To be fair, Mac helped get me in," Jack defended. "Which is actually who I'm calling about," he continued.

"Who, Mac?" Riley clarified. "What happened?"

"How fast can you get to Mac's place?"

"I can be there in twenty minutes, why?" Riley asked, beginning to sound both worried and suspicious.

"Mac's been kidnapped."

 _0-0-0_

MacGyver came around slowly, his headache convincing him to stay asleep for as long as he could. When he finally did open his eyes, he saw that he was in a concrete room with a single window, letting in a bit of sunlight. His head ached, but he was able to push the pain aside with relative ease as he began taking in his surroundings.

His hands were tied behind his back with what felt like duct tape, and when he tried to move his legs, he found they were bound similarly. He also realized he had a piece of the silver tape placed across his mouth, preventing him from speaking. He was lying on his side, but thankfully he had been placed on a mattress instead of the cold, hard floor. His bed was facing the door, and he heard footsteps and voices coming towards him. He struggled to sit up.

He finally got himself into an upright position moments before the door was unlocked and opened, and a broad-shouldered, black-haired man walked into the room. He was followed by four men, three of whom MacGyver recognized as the men who had attacked him and Jack earlier.

"Hello, Angus," the black-haired man greeted with a smile that would have scared the monsters under a child's bed. MacGyver simply stared at the men, unable to talk due to the tape across his mouth. "I hope my men weren't too rough while bringing you here," the man continued, his politeness sounding extremely faked. "I just really need your help with something," he confessed.

 _Alright, when someone says they need my help with something, they usually don't lead with kidnapping and gagging. It tends to make me not want to help them with whatever they need help with._

"Your father owes me money, and you're my insurance policy."

 _Ah. That would explain many things._

"All I need you to do is sit tight for now, and we'll get you out of here as soon as James gives me back the money he owes me." With that, the man turned and walked out of the room, pausing briefly to turn around and inform Mac, "I'm leaving Donovan here to guard the door, just in case."

As he was talking, MacGyver saw a striking, athletically-built woman, who looked like she was probably in her early-to-mid thirties walk by the door. She glanced inside the room, then did a double take as she saw the young man on the floor. Her eyes went slightly wider, but she didn't say anything; she simply continued walking down the hallway out of sight.

MacGyver stared after the woman, but the door was shut seconds after he saw her. He heard the door being relocked, and he immediately began wriggling around, trying to get his arms underneath his legs to bring them around to his front.

It took him a minute, and his shoulderblades had started cramping by the time he was done, but he finally managed to slip his bound hands over his feet. He promptly removed the tape from his mouth, wincing slightly as it pulled at his skin. He discarded the tape on the floor, then found where the tape ended on his wrists, pulling at it with his teeth until it started to unwind. He spat at the disgusting taste in his mouth, but didn't stop until he was at a point where he could simply wriggle one of his hands out of the bindings.

As soon as he had woken up, MacGyver had felt a familiar shape in his back pocket, which he now reached into, pulling out his trusty Swiss Army knife.

 _I'm assuming they got rid of my phone so that it couldn't be tracked, but they really should have checked further to see if I had any weapons. Though in their defense, if they did any research on me at all, all they would have found was that I work for a Think Tank, and let's be honest. Who would think a geeky boy from a Think Tank would carry around a knife? It may not be the most intimidating knife, but I don't use it to intimidate._

MacGyver flipped one of the blades out and sliced through the tape around his ankles. As soon as his legs were free, he got up off the mattress, wandering around the tiny room he was being held in. The window had no bars on it, but the lock was on the outside of the window, and it was too small for Mac to slip through even if he was able to get it open. Plus, he would have to break the glass, and he was sure that would attract the attention of Donovan outside his door, which he did _not_ need at the moment.

 _My first priority is to get out of here. Obviously. Once that happens, I plan on going back home, confronting my father, apologizing to my father, and make sure that this black-haired man gets taken care of. Not necessarily in that order._

Aside from the mattress, the room was also furnished with a small toilet and a sink. MacGyver walked over and turned the knob on the sink, causing a stream of water to flow.

 _So the water runs. I can work with that._

He glanced down and saw that there was an electrical socket on the wall, just a few feet away from the sink, and a plan began forming in Mac's mind. He began taking off his belt, which was leather; it was also made in such a way that it was hollow on the inside. It had been a gift from Jack, but Mac figured if he lost it, Jack wouldn't be too mad, especially if it helped him get out of the mess he had somehow gotten mixed up in.

He unscrewed the pipe from the bottom of the sink, so that when he turned the faucet on, the water ran straight onto the floor instead of travelling through the pipes. Mac grabbed the discarded pieces of duct tape from the floor and wrapped them around the bottom of his belt to keep the water from leaking out as much, then he hooked one end of the hollow belt to where the pipe used to be. He quickly pulled his knife out again, prying open the corner of the socket. He stuck the knife back in his pocket, grabbed the other end of the belt in one hand and holding the socket open with the other. He then stuffed the open ended belt inside the socket, making sure the belt wasn't going to fall out as soon as he let go of it.

He stood up for a minute, looking around to see if there was anything he could use to defend himself once the door was opened. His eyes fell on the discarded pipe, and for lack of anything better, he picked it up.

Without waiting another minute, MacGyver took a deep breath and turned on the faucet, watching as the water ran down the sink, through his belt, into the electric socket. A few drops of water dripped down the belt and onto the floor, but most of the water made it to the final destination. It didn't take long before the lights began flickering rather rapidly. Loud voices began yelling outside the door, people yelling and asking what was going on. He heard the lock on his door rattle, and he stepped back, raising the metal pipe and preparing to strike.

The door finally opened, and a large man MacGyver assumed was Donovan entered, holding his gun to his side, though he looked ready to bring it up at a moment's notice. He saw Mac untied and immediately raised the weapon, but MacGyver swung his pipe like a baseball bat, smacking Donovan's wrist and sending the gun clattering away. Donovan grunted, grabbing his hurt wrist in the opposite hand for a moment while a look of pure rage crossed his face. Mac's eyes widened as the large man charged him, and he ducked out of the way.

There were several benefits to his tall, lean physique. One of them happened to be that he was able to dodge out of Donovan's reach quickly. Mac delivered a punch to the man's kidneys, buckling his own wrist slightly at the moment of impact, but he didn't care about that as much as he cared about the man whom he had just attacked. The punch to the kidneys had debilitated Donovan for a moment, but he recovered quickly and turned back to his prisoner.

MacGyver knew if Donovan grabbed him, he wouldn't have a chance to get out again. He looked at the pipe he was still holding in his hand, only hesitating for a split-second.

"Sorry," he said as he swung the pipe, hitting Donovan solidly in the face. The large man reeled back from the impact of the hit, giving Mac the chance to bolt out the door, slamming it shut. He looked at the pipe once more, then looked at the door he had just shut. He rammed the pipe under the crack under the door, wedging it there tightly so that when Donovan tried to open the door, it wouldn't open right away.

He wanted to double check on the pipe to make sure it was sturdy enough, but the door shook as Donovan yanked on it, trying to open the door, and Mac figured it was sturdy enough to allow him to get a decent head start. He took off down the hallway before Donovan could pull the door open.

 _ **Ok, so thoughts? The one thing that I wasn't really sure about was how prying Jack was in this chapter, but I figured his best friend, basically little brother has been kidnapped, so he's going to try and figure out anything he could. Also, James? What do you guys think of him and how I'm writing him?**_

 _ **Also, I've been fighting with myself about how I feel like Jack would react. Would he actually call Thornton? They don't know any information, and James keeps stealing his phone when he tries to call anyone besides Riley...idk, I've been fighting with myself, so let me know what you guys think about that XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay, chapter four! Let's see what the gang is up to!**_

"Okay, are you going to tell me what happened now?" Riley asked as she walked up to Mac's front door to meet Jack, who had just walked out of the house. "Also, where is Bozer?" she asked. Jack opened his mouth to respond, but the front door opened once more and James stepped out. Riley did a double-take as she saw the older gentleman, and she gave Jack an inquisitive look. "Uuh, someone wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked, holding her arms out expectantly.

"Ri, this is James MacGyver. He's Mac's dad," Jack introduced. "James, Riley. Riley, James. As for Bozer, I think he's still at the work, down at the Think Tank," Jack said, giving Riley a look that let her know they had to use their covers at the Think Tank for the time being. She nodded in understanding.

"Jack says you can help track down Angus?" James asked, his tone slightly skeptical as he looked at the young woman.

"I can," Riley said, sounding defensive as she realized James was doubting her skills. "And you're lucky he's my friend, otherwise your attitude might have put me off the case," she added, brushing past him to get inside the house. "Wow, you guys like throwing parties when Mac isn't here?" she asked sarcastically as she saw Dominic and Sully sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, this is Dominic," Jack introduced as he came in behind her, pointing to the man on the sofa. "And that's Sully," he said, indicating the man sitting on one of the barstools.

"Okay, so are you ever going to actually tell me what happened, and why I wasn't allowed to call Th-the police?" Riley asked impatiently, with a hint of worry for her friend in her voice. Jack explained how he and Mac had been walking down the street when a van pulled up to them and grabbed Mac, knocking Jack out in the process.

"Aaaand you didn't call the cops why?" she repeated in an incredulous voice when Jack finished.

"Ask daddy-dearest," Jack replied, jerking his thumb towards the elder MacGyver. James narrowed his eyes, but Jack didn't seem to care or notice as he pulled out his phone and began playing with it in his hands.

"I already told you!" James replied. "Damon Colt is not a man to mess with."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna need a little bit more to go on than that before I refuse to call in the cavalry," Jack snapped. James sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking between Jack and Riley.

"Alright," he relented finally, throwing his hands in the air. "Alright, you win. I went to Damon Colt because Courtney said he'd be able to help get my taxi business off the ground and be a heavy investor, but the idea flopped. The company never got off the ground and I was forced to bail out," he explained. "I lost all the money Colt had given me, and he's not happy about it. He told me I had to get him the money back, and I know he's a serious man, but I wasn't expecting him to take my son!

"Okay, I mean, I kinda sorta met the three guys that took Mac, but come on. If it had been a fair fight, we definitely could have taken them," Jack said, folding his arms. "Why are you so scared of this man?"

James didn't reply. He simply sat there with his arms folded as well, staring at Riley's computer. Finally Sully spoke up.

"Damon Colt is an organizer for a lot of California's underground gambling rings," Sully explained. "He's got an army of people behind him, with paychecks that make them willing to basically do anything for him."

"I've seen what happens to people who cross him," James added. "I don't want that to happen to my son. Not because of me," he said, sounding slightly broken.

Jack's mouth fell open as he stared at Mac's father. "And you didn't feel the need to tell us that the man you borrowed money from, the man who now has your son and my best friend, is an underground gambling organizer?" he asked, his voice rising in volume. "How did you even get tangled up with him?"

"Courtney," James said quietly. "Courtney and I met while I was at one of her brother's...ahem...events, and we hit it off. She was impressed with how well I was doing at the game tables, so she introduced me to Damon. When he asked me what I do for work, I told him I was an entrepreneur and an aspiring inventor. He's a high-stakes man, so he bet me that if I could beat him in a game of his choice, he would invest in my next venture."

"And I'm assuming you won, since he gave you his money?" Jack asked. James nodded.

"Yes. The game was blackjack, and I smoked him. He was impressed and gave me the startup money."

"Now did you immediately start dating Courtney, or did you have to win a bet for that too?" Jack asked, somewhat flippantly. MacGyver's father glared at the older agent.

"He's very protective of her, but she convinced him that she wanted to be with me," he explained.

"So what happened?" Riley voiced the question everyone in the room was thinking. "Why'd you two stop seeing each other?"

"You know, can we just focus on finding Angus?" James asked crankily. Riley narrowed her eyes slightly, but turned to Jack.

"Did you catch the license plate of the van?" she asked. "If I can track the registration to Colt, we should be able to find out where he's holding Mac," she said. Jack rattled off the license plate and Riley put it into her computer. It took less than two minutes before she beckoned everyone over.

"Okay," she said. "I found the registration. It's under the name of a shell corporation, and I was able to hack my way through and find a few different addresses," she stated, swiveling her computer so everybody could see.

"Hack?" James asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "You don't work for the Think Tank?"

"I do," Riley said in confusion, glancing at Jack as well. Jack made little motions with his hand, indicating she shouldn't admit to being a hacker. "Titles really don't matter to me," she added, causing Jack to facepalm as she basically admitted that she was a hacker. "You got a problem with how I do what I do?" she challenged, staring James down and daring him to say something negative. James considered the young woman for a minute before shaking his head.

"As long as you can help get my son back, I don't care if you're a hacker. Heck, I wouldn't care if you'd done time, if it means you can get Angus back," he admitted. Riley and Jack shared a look, deciding to keep the little factoid of Riley's previous residency to themselves for the time being.

James leaned forward and began scanning the different addresses on the screen. There were over half a dozen possible addresses, and James rubbed his eyes. "This may take a bit of time," he admitted. "If I could see what the properties looked like, I would probably be able to tell you which one he took Angus to faster."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Riley said as she pulled her computer back to face her. After a few more moments of tapping on the keyboard, Riley turned the laptop back around. There on the screen were several satellite images of the properties, as well as front views that looked like they were from security cameras. James' eyebrows rose once more, but this time it was in respect in slight admiration.

"Alright," James said as he leaned in again, studying the images in front of him. "Let's find my son."

While James was focused on scanning the computer screen, Jack slowly began typing something on his phone. Riley saw what he was doing, and she gave him a questioning look. Jack subtly shook his head, and Riley dipped her head down once in understanding. Thankfully, neither James nor his friends saw the exchange, and Jack quickly hit 'send' before putting his phone away.

0-0-0

Mac had absolutely no clue where he was going, but from the temperature and the dark shadows, he figured he was in the basement of whatever building he was in. He decided just to run down the hallways and up the stairs until he found a door. He rounded a corner and let out a startled gasp as he almost ran into the woman he had seen earlier.

"Angus?" she asked. He stared at her warily, pressing himself against the wall as he heard men shouting down the hallway. He was slightly surprised that the woman knew his name. "This way," she said, motioning for him to follow her. He stared at her skeptically. She sighed. "I'll explain once we're out of here," she promised.

"I…" Mac said, still not wanting to trust her.

"I know your father," she said. That didn't instill a ton of trust in the young man, seeing as the man who had him kidnapped seemed to know his father too, and that wasn't working out too well for Mac. She could tell that he still didn't trust her, and she didn't blame him. She could tell that men were coming towards them though, so she tried again. "Men are going to be here any minute," she said. "What have you got to lose by trusting me?"

"My freedom," Mac said drily.

"You're gonna lose that anyway if you wait here any longer," she snapped. Mac hesitated a moment more, but realized she was right. He decided to take a leap of faith.

"Fine," he relented. "How do we get out of here?"

"Follow me," she said, beckoning him forward. The two of them hurried through the hallways, and she led him up a flight of stairs. When they reached the landing, she froze.

"What?" Mac asked in a hushed tone, looking around and trying to figure out why she had paused. He began to feel slightly uncomfortable, wondering if he had made the right choice to trust her. He was surprised when she began pushing him towards a door.

"Get in there!" she whispered, opening the door and shoving him inside the closet.

"Hey!" Mac hissed indignantly back at her. She didn't answer him; she just shut the door in his face.

"Stay in there," she ordered quietly. The coats surrounding Mac smelled old and musty, which made sense since they lived in sunny California and didn't need coats very often. Mac waited for about thirty seconds with nothing happening, and he was just about to reach for the handle to push his way out of the closet when he heard voices coming close.

"Courtney!" a voice called out.

"Hey Sal," she said.

"Have you seen the kid that was brought in earlier?" 'Sal' asked.

"No," came Courtney's muffled-sounding reply. MacGyver held his breath when he didn't hear anybody say anything else. He reached behind him, pulling a coat off a wire hanger. He started straightening out the hanger, but the door was pulled open before he could do much. He brought his fists up instinctively, but relaxed slightly when he saw it was only Courtney.

"They're gone," she informed him. Mac stepped out hesitantly, looking up and down the hallway, then he and Courtney continued running down the hallway. "This way," Courtney said suddenly, veering sharply to the left. Mac followed, realizing the room she was entering was an empty kitchen, and there was a door that he could see led outside.

MacGyver and Courtney hurried through the kitchen and pushed open the door, spilling into the fading light. Mac hadn't realized how long he'd been gone; it had been mid-afternoon when he had been grabbed, and now the sun was setting. He took in the scenery around him, realizing the house was just to the side of a large cliff.

Note to self, stay away from cliff. Self to note: Duh.

The two of them continued running, but before they got very far, a shot rang out and MacGyver cried out in pain, tripping and falling to the ground, clutching at his right side.

"Angus?" Courtney asked as she stopped, looking back at the young man. Mac struggled to his feet, waving her off.

"I'm fine," he grunted, keeping his left arm wrapped around his side. "It's just a graze," he promised her. "We gotta keep going," he said through gritted teeth. Courtney looked like she wanted to argue but she knew he was right, so she reluctantly began leading the way again. When she turned away, Mac glanced down, relieved to see that the wound really was just a graze. It was bleeding, but it wasn't bad and he knew as soon as they got out of the clutches of his captor he'd be able to take care of it until he made it back to the Foundation.

"The gate's just up ahead!" Courtney called back. Mac nodded to acknowledge that he'd heard her. The gate finally came into sight, but before they got any closer, there was a yell from the side, and MacGyver was blindsided by a large figure. He was knocked sideways and the man who had bowled into him flipped the kid onto his back so that Mac was facing the sky.

MacGyver saw the face of Donovan, with a nasty-looking cut across his cheek looming above him. The young man brought his hand away from his side and balled his fingers into a fist, but when he went to punch Donovan, the large man simply blocked the attack by grabbing Mac's fist. MacGyver tried to pull his hand out of Donovan's grasp, but the man's hand was almost two times the size of Mac's, and he had the advantage of being on top.

Donovan got up and pulled Mac to his feet by the fist, causing the kid to wince as his wrist was bent at an awkward angle. When Mac was upright, Donovan yanked the kid's arm behind his back and twisted it so that Mac had to go on his tip toes to relieve some of the pressure placed on his arm.

"Donovan!" Courtney yelled as she came back towards them.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Donovan asked as he began pushing Mac back towards the large house they had just exited.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, I-"

"Damon saw you two running across the grounds and he realized when the kid escaped he must have grabbed you and made you show him the way out of here," Donovan explained. The large front door opened and Mac saw the black-haired man from before, whom he now knew was named Damon, walked out and began striding purposefully towards them.

"What?" Courtney asked. "N-"

"That's exactly what happened," Mac cut her off, staring at her with an intense look that said 'don't give yourself up for me.'

Donovan twisted Mac's arm a little more, causing the blond to wince and instinctively raise up higher to avoid as much pain as he could. Mac felt something twinge in his arm more than normal, and his limb began pulsing more than it was already. Courtney opened her mouth to argue, but Donovan suddenly pulled to a stop as Damon closed the last bit of distance between them, his face boiling with rage.

"Like father like son," Damon growled. "You MacGyvers just use my sister to get what you need, and then you toss her away like a piece of garbage."

"Damon," Courtney tried, but her brother wasn't listening. He swung his hand around, backhanding MacGyver across the face so hard that blood flew out of the kid's mouth on impact. When Mac turned his face back towards them, they could already see the bruise forming on his cheek, surrounding a cut that was oozing blood. Mac saw stars in front of his vision and he shook his head to try and disperse the spots dancing in his eyes.

"Damon, that's not what happened," Courtney snapped.

"Don't try and defend him!" Damon roared. "He's no better than his father," he added angrily. "Get him out of here," he ordered harshly. "Make sure he's more secure this time," he yelled after the men leading Mac away. Mac struggled a little, but his arm was still twisted behind his back, limiting his range of movement greatly. In the back of his mind, he wondered what his father had done to either of those two to make Damon hate the MacGyver family so much. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he couldn't spend the time to think about it at the moment.

He was forced back in the house and down the stairs. Donovan led him to a room that looked similar to the one he had woken up in, but it was smaller and there was no mattress in this one, just the toilet and the sink. He was pulled to a stop, and he heard the sound of duct tape being pulled off the roll.

His hands were brought down to a normal level, and Mac tried to yank his arms away. He managed to get one hand freed, and he twisted, trying to attack anyone he could. He barely moved an inch before he felt something pressed against his restrained arm, and a simultaneous bzzt sounded, making him groan as he felt the electricity. They didn't shock him long enough to knock him out, simply enough to make him complacent and unable to struggle as they once more taped his hands together behind him. This time Damon's men made sure to go through his pockets and remove anything in them, including his knife. After his knife was taken away, Donovan pushed on Mac's shoulders, forcing the young man to sit on the ground with a hiss as his wounded side was jostled. Duct tape was wound around Mac's ankles, and another strip was placed across his mouth.

Donovan finally stood back and looked at Mac with a smug gaze as the other men filed out of the room. Mac had a bad feeling about being left alone with Donovan again, with good reason.

"You're not going anywhere," Donovan sneered. "And neither am I," he added contemptuously. Out of nowhere, a boot appeared and dug itself into MacGyver's non-injured side, causing the young man to grunt and curl in on himself in pain. "That's for hitting me with a pipe," Donovan growled. Mac breathed in and out through his nose heavily as he looked up at the man above him in loathing. Donovan's fist connected with Mac's cheek, whipping the blond's head to the side. "That was for making me look like an idiot in front of Damon."

Another kick to Mac's injured side had him seeing stars, and the world tilted dangerously as he heard Donovan whisper, "And the rest is because I just don't like you."

MacGyver tried to brace himself for the beating he knew was coming, and he tried to compartmentalize the pain in another section of his brain as he tried to think of any way out of this mess.

 _ **Hmmmm...Who on EARTH could Jack be texting? ;)**_

 _ **So! I have been re-reading this and wondering to myself why I seem to make Jack so scathing towards James, and I think I know. It's because James left MacGyver, and Jack doesn't trust him not to do it again. He resents James for what he did to Mac, so I think that's why I write him so resentful, snarky, and somewhat rude towards James...**_

 _ **What did you guys think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey hey hey! Chapter 5 is here! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so much! :D**_

 _ **I realized I haven't been saying this, but unfortunately these wonderful characters do not belong to me. Except for my OCs. They're mine XD**_

"There," James said suddenly, pointing at the screen. "That'll be where he's keeping Angus."

"You're sure?" Riley asked as she looked at the property. She looked impressed as she took in the large house.

"Yes. That's where we did our first bit of business," James said. "He doesn't want to contact me. Kidnapping Angus was his way of contact, so he'd want it to be fairly obvious where he wants me to meet him. It's the perfect spot; it's out of the way, and there's only one road leading up to it."

"Great," Jack said sarcastically. "So they'll be able to see us coming."

"But they'll let us through," James assured Jack. Jack's eyebrows raised.

"And how do you know they won't just kill Mac if they see someone coming?" Jack asked.

"This is the reason I was in town," James reminded them. He beckoned the two agents to follow him as he walked out of the house and over to the car he and his friends had come in. He popped the trunk and reached in, pulling out a duffel bag. He unzipped it and showed Jack and Riley the piles of cash in the bag, and Jack let out a low whistle. "I was coming to pay him back, but he obviously wanted it sooner than I was able to get it to him," he added.

"Or he just wanted to make sure that you were actually going to pay," Riley replied. "So let me get this straight-you come to town to pay back a man who loaned you money, but instead of going straight to his place, you stop off to see your son?" she asked in clarification as they walked back into the house. "A man, we find out, who happens to own one of the largest underground gambling rings in town," she added. "Remind me again why we aren't just calling the police?"

James' mouth slanted at the hacker, though she didn't see it, as she had gone back to her computer to try and figure out a way up to the property without being seen. "Like I've said before. Damon's powerful. I don't care if you call him after we get Angus back, but I'm sure he won't hesitate to kill my son if he smells a whiff of trouble," he explained.

"Great people you get in bed with," Jack said sarcastically. "The minute I feel like things have the slightest chance of going sideways, I'm calling this in," he warned. James hesitated, then nodded.

"Good," Jack said. "Let's go get Mac back."

Everyone headed out to James' car, but Jack lingered behind for a minute, pulling out his phone and sending another quick text.

"Jack, you coming?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," he called back, slipping his phone in his pocket and walking out to get in the car as well.

"Everything okay?" James asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Just peachy," Jack replied. James looked skeptical but didn't say anything. They pulled out of the driveway and headed to where Damon Colt was keeping MacGyver.

 _0-0-0_

"Damon," Sal said, sticking his head in the drawing room. "We've got movement on the road," he informed his boss. Damon looked up from examining Courtney, whom he hadn't let leave his side since he 'rescued' her from MacGyver.

"Thanks, Sal," he said as he stood up. "That's gotta be James," he said with a venomous tone.

"D, don't do this," Courtney begged. Damon looked down at his younger sister.

"He broke your heart, Court," he reminded her. "And he stole my money."

"It's not stealing if he was planning on bringing it back, and you never gave him a timeframe he had to have it back by," she snapped. Damon gave her a curious look.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" he asked.

"And what if I do?" she shot back at him. "What are you going to do? Lock me up too?"

"What?" Damon asked incredulously. "Why would I lock you up? It's natural to have feelings for someone still; I know how much he meant to you, and I know how badly he broke your heart. That's not something you can just get over. I just don't want to see you get hurt again," he said, rubbing her hair. She smacked his hand away lightly, but she didn't argue. She simply sat there, looking contrite and docile, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. Damon left the room, getting on his phone.

"Donovan," he said. "Bring the kid up here," he instructed. "We've got company."

 _0-0-0_

Donovan's phone began ringing, and Mac looked at him as he answered, grateful for the reprieve. "Yeah boss?" He listened for a minute. "Understood," he said before hanging up. He looked at Mac with an almost hungry look. "Time to go," he said as he crouched down next to the young man on the floor. He pulled out his own pocket knife, which had a sharp looking blade, and cut through the tape on Mac's ankles. He pulled Mac to his feet and shoved him towards the door.

Mac's injuries were screaming at him to stop moving, but the young man didn't have a choice. Donovan walked behind him, preventing him from trying to resist or escape. Mac had been pulled up and moved so quickly that all the blood rushed from his head and he became dizzy. He tilted slightly to one side as the world around him began dancing, and he tried to close his eyes to block out the wonky shapes dancing in front of his eyes.

"Come on," Donovan grumbled, grabbing Mac's bicep and leading the kid out the door. Mac's eyes opened and he was glad to see the world was mostly back to normal, though his head was still slightly pounding from the quick and sudden change in vertices he had experienced, and his body was still aching from the beating Donovan had given him. Mac knew none of the wounds were serious, including the gunshot wound to his side. Didn't mean it didn't hurt, but it was a pain he knew he could live with for a little longer.

Donovan shoved Mac down the hallway, constantly telling him to move faster, which began grating on Mac's nerves a little, though he couldn't say anything thanks to the tape across his mouth. As they made their way up the stairs, more and more men started showing up and following him and Donovan. They finally made it up to the front door where Damon was waiting for them.

Mac's cheek was still throbbing from the hit earlier, and he eyed Damon warily. Damon held out his arm in a gesture that clearly stated MacGyver was supposed to walk out the door first. "Come on," Damon said with so much fake sweetness that Mac felt like he was going to gag. "You've got a visitor."

As Mac was led outside, he saw a car waiting just outside the gate. As soon as he appeared, the driver's door opened and he watched his father get out. The other doors opened as well and his father's friends, Dominic and Sully exited, as well as Jack and Riley.

"Damon, I've got your money," James called out. "Let me in and let my son go."

"Sorry, I think the price has gone up a bit," Damon called out. James' face took on a mask of rage.

"That wasn't the deal Damon!" he yelled. The gambler shrugged.

"Your boy used my sister to try and escape," he explained. James looked confused.

"Angus would never do that to someone!" he insisted.

"Try telling that to my sister!"

James didn't speak for another moment, but when he did, he sounded like someone on their last hope. "Damon, you're a betting man," he called out. "Let's make a bet. I win, I get my son back."

"And what if I win?" Damon asked coldly.

"Then you get to do what you want with me, as long as Angus gets to leave," James offered. Mac tried yelling at his dad through the tape, but all that came out was sort of a muffled grunt.

"Come on," James coaxed. "You've never been one to turn down a bet."

"Usually I'm not," Damon conceded. "But if I win, I get to do whatever to both you and your son," he countered.

"Angus is non-negotiable," James insisted, shaking his head. Damon shrugged.

"Then I guess we've reached an impasse," he said. "Come back when you've got more money."

"Damon!" a new voice came from behind. Everyone looked inside the house to see Courtney walking out, her head held high.

 _0-0-0_

 _Jack & Co. POV_

James drove up the winding path. The car had been silent the entire trip, but James finally broke the silence. "They've probably spotted the car by now and have more than likely let Damon know I'm coming," he said.

"Good," Jack said. Everyone watched as the gigantic property came into view. They were stopped by a large gate, and James put the car into park before turning the car off. He stepped out of the car, the rest of the passengers following suit as well. They looked through the gate and saw a man, whom Jack assumed was Damon, standing on the front porch, and next to him was MacGyver. From what Jack could see, his friend had a nasty cut on his cheek, and it also looked like there was some blood covering the side of his shirt. Not enough to be life threatening, but enough to make Jack want to seriously hurt Damon Colt.

"Damon, I've got your money," James called out. "Let me in and let my son go."

James saw Damon shake his head. "Sorry, I think the price has gone up a bit," he called back. James felt his jaw hit the ground, and he glared daggers at the man he had borrowed money from. Jack's eyes narrowed, and he turned to Riley.

"Can you get that gate open?" he asked quietly. Riley nodded her head and slowly brought out her laptop, preparing to hack the electronic gate in front of them.

"That wasn't the deal Damon!" James yelled angrily. The man holding their friend simply shrugged.

"Your boy used my sister to try and escape," he informed them. James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Angus would never do that to someone!" he insisted.

"Try telling that to my sister!"

James could tell that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Damon with logic, so he decided to try and switch tactics. "Damon, you're a betting man," he called out. "Let's make a bet. I win, I get my son back."

"And what if I win?" Damon asked coldly.

"Then you get to do what you want with me, as long as Angus gets to leave," James offered. James saw his son glare at him, and he thought he heard something, but he couldn't hear exactly what it was.

"Come on," James coaxed when Damon didn't respond. "You've never been one to turn down a bet."

"Usually I'm not," Damon conceded. "But if I win, I get to do whatever to both you and your son," he countered.

"Angus is non-negotiable," James insisted, shaking his head. They watched Damon shrug.

"Then I guess we've reached an impasse," he said. "Come back when you've got more money."

"Damon!" a new voice came from behind. Everyone looked inside the house to see a woman walking out with her head held high.

"Courtney?" James muttered as he saw the woman. Jack's eyebrows raised, and he looked back and forth between the newcomer and Mac's dad.

"Riley, how's the gate looking?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the encounter happening at the front of the house. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see that both Damon and Courtney looked agitated.

"We're in," Riley replied as she hit one last key, and Jack watched as the gate slowly began opening. Jack drew his gun and began walking forward. James saw what Jack was doing and immediately followed behind him.

"Where did you get a gun?" he asked quietly. Jack looked back with raised eyebrows.

"Security guard, remember?"

"But you keep your gun on you after hours?"

"I don't judge you for what you do after hours, do I?" Jack asked crankily. James didn't reply, and the two of them continued slowly walking towards the house, trying to remain unnoticed as they went.

 _0-0-0_

"Court, what are you doing?" Damon asked incredulously as she came out.

"Setting the record straight," she replied. She looked at MacGyver, who was shaking his head vehemently. "Thank you for trying to protect me, Angus," she said with a smile. "But I'm not going to let you get hurt just because of me."

Damon looked between the two of them, disbelief coming over his face. "It really was your own choice to help him try to escape?" he asked, sounding hurt. "Court, how could you?"

"Because," she said, whirling to face him angrily. "Angus didn't do anything to deserve this, and he shouldn't be punished for something someone else did," she insisted.

"Don't tell me this is because you still have feelings for that piece of trash over there?" he hissed, motioning to MacGyver's father. Mac glared at Damon, but the man paid him no mind.

"Don't call him that," Courtney defended angrily. "And it's not all because of him. I'm so sick of living under your control and always having to pretend to be the docile little sister. It's just not who I am. But yes, part of it is because I still love James, and want to see right done by him and his family."

"Courtney," Damon said in almost a begging tone. "Don't do this. Please," he implored. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, D," she said. "Let Angus go."

When her brother did nothing, she sighed and walked over to Donovan. "Let him go," she ordered. He sneered at her.

"I don't take orders from you," he informed her snidely. "Step back."

Courtney did just the opposite. She reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of Mac's arm, but before she could do anything else, Donovan yanked MacGyver back, causing the young man to wince in pain, and raised his hand as if he were going to strike Courtney.

"Don't!" Damon bellowed, staying his man's hand. "How dare you think about hitting my sister," he seethed. While he was distracted, Courtney grabbed Mac again and quickly pulled him down the steps. While they were walking away, Courtney undid the tape on Mac's wrists, and he reached up and pulled the tape away from his mouth as soon as his hands were free. While no one had been looking, the gate had opened, though Courtney knew no one on Damon's staff had opened it. Mac saw Jack and James slowly making their way towards them, and his heart lifted a little.

"Courtney, stop!" Damon called out. His voice cracked slightly, and Courtney faltered momentarily, looking back at her brother. She stiffened as she saw him pointing a gun at her and the younger MacGyver. "Just leave them to me," Damon begged. "They're not worth us sacrificing each other!"

"You're the only one sacrificing anything if you pull that trigger, D," his sister informed him, tears welling up in her own eyes. She moved to stand in front of Mac.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked, trying to get in front of her. He grunted slightly as his arm brushed his side, causing the bullet scratch to remind him it was still very present, as well as all of his other wounds, courtesy of Donovan. Courtney shot him an annoyed look.

"You _do_ realize he's less likely to shoot me to get to you than he is willing to shoot you to get to me, right?" she hissed, keeping herself in front of the young man.

"Mac!" MacGyver heard Jack call out softly. He glanced back to see Jack and his father still slowly inching their way towards him and Courtney. They were just out of reach. Mac would have responded, but just then everyone heard a soft _fwapfwapfwap_ that got louder and louder over the span of a few seconds.

"What is that?" Damon yelled over the sound, glancing around in confusion. While he was distracted, Courtney and MacGyver began walking faster towards Jack and James. Damon's question was soon answered as a helicopter appeared from below the edge of the cliff.

The helicopter hovered close to the ground and the side door opened, revealing Patricia Thornton. The director of the Phoenix Foundation hopped off the helicopter, gun drawn and trained on Damon.

Damon's face became one mask of anger, hatred, and determination. His gun was still aimed at his sister and MacGyver. Mac was still slightly visible from trying to fight his way to be in front of Courtney, and without another moment of hesitation Damon pulled the trigger. MacGyver's eyes widened, and he gave a small 'Oomf' as someone rammed into him, sending waves of pain through his already-battered body.

Two shots echoed around the group. Damon yelled as he gripped his arm, gun falling from his grip. Thornton didn't even pay him attention. She stuck her gun back in the holster and allowed her other agents to surge forward to grab the man who had been holding the gun as she focused on the other person who had been shot.

" _DAD!"_

 ** _*runs away* Don't hurt me!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hiiiiii! :D You know you love me even though I left you off on that mean cliffhanger, riiiiiight? Cuz I'm back with more chapters, and you love me and aren't gonna hurt me, riiiiiight? ;D**_

 _ **So! There's this chapter, one after this, and then a short epilogue! They'll all be posted either today or tomorrow, because I figured I couldn't leave you guys off anymore...that wouldn't be very nice of me, would it? ;)**_

 _ **Okay! Usual disclaimer, I don't own these guys, don't make money off of this, blah blah blah XD**_

MacGyver watched in slow motion as his father crumpled to the ground. James had been close enough to his son that when he saw Damon lower his gun and aim it at Mac, he immediately sprang into action, ramming himself into his son. While Mac had been spared being hit by a bullet, James was not so lucky. He was unnervingly still as he lay on the ground; Riley had fallen to her knees next to Mac's father's side and was gently cradling his head, while Jack raced towards Damon and his men to make sure no one got away.

"Dad?" Mac said again as he knelt down next to the fallen man. Mac felt his heart pound a little less hard as he watched his father's chest rise and fall, but it was too shallow and quick for him to feel completely at ease. Mac barely noticed when Courtney, Dominic and Sully appeared above him. All he could focus on was the rapidly-growing red stain on his father's upper right side of his chest. James' eyes were closed, but Mac could see his eyes darting about under his eyelids, like he was caught in some nightmare that he couldn't escape. He placed his fingers on the side of his father's neck, feeling a rapid but strong pulse.

Mac pulled off his shirt as quickly as he could, leaving a simple undershirt underneath. He balled up the piece of clothing and pushed it against his father's wound, pressing down hard. He vaguely heard Thornton say that medics were less than five minutes out; the only thing he cared about was making sure his father didn't bleed out before he got to the hospital. James groaned as Mac put more pressure on the wound, but he didn't wake up.

After what seemed like hours, MacGyver felt people pushing past him gently to get to his father. He recognized some of the Phoenix Medical staff, and he reluctantly let them through. He sat back on his haunches, watching as his father was loaded onto a gurney and taken over to an awaiting ambulance. He noticed that everyone surrounding him was looking at his hands, which were on his lap, and he glanced down at them as well. He realized that they were covered in blood, and they were shaking slightly.

"Mac?" Jack asked quietly. The older man had appeared after delivering Donovan to the agents waiting at the helicopter. Jack was claiming to not know how Donovan had gotten a black eye and bloody nose, though Jack looked rather smug as he handed the man off.

MacGyver looked at his friend as if remembering for the first time that he wasn't alone. "He's gonna be fine," Jack said with quiet reassurance. Mac nodded, trying to shake himself out of the daze he had gotten himself in.

"Sir," one of the medical personnel said to MacGyver in a soft voice. "We need to take you to get looked at as well."

Mac opened his mouth to argue, but he decided against it when he saw Jack staring at him. He allowed the EMTs to walk with him over to the ambulance.

"We'll be right behind you bud," Jack promised before the doors were closed. The ambulance started and took off down the narrow road, leaving Jack, Riley, Courtney, Dominic, Sully, and Thornton standing there. The rest of the Phoenix agents were finishing loading Damon and as many of his men as they could onto the helicopter. One of the agents hurried over to Thornton and whispered something in her ear before going back to the chopper, which took off almost immediately.

"There are cars are coming for the rest of the men, as well as for us," Thornton explained when she saw Jack staring at her with confusion written across his face. He nodded in understanding.

Dominic and Sully were staring at Thornton with puzzled looks, and then they looked at Jack. "You called the cops earlier than you said you would, didn't you?" Sully accused, though he didn't sound very upset. Jack shrugged, clearly not guilty over his decision.

"I wasn't gonna leave Mac's safety up to chance," he explained unapologetically. "I told James I was calling it in as soon as I felt like things could go sideways. I felt that as soon as Mac was taken. I had the opportunity to call, so I took it. I let Patty here know where we were. But I was really expecting you just to drive up," he added to Thornton as an aside.

"You texted me saying Mac was in trouble and tell me that you'd get me more information when you could, then twenty minutes later you text me again with an address and said 'Be here ASAP.' I had techs scan the area of the address, but it took a little longer because someone commandeered one of my top tech people," she added, giving Jack a subtle side-eye.

"Sorry," Jack muttered quietly enough that Dominic and Sully couldn't hear.

"We saw there was only one road leading up to the house and figured the element of surprise would be our friend. So helicopter it was," she finished.

"Hey, I'm not complanin'," Jack said, holding up his hands. "I think it was awesome. Just not what I was expecting."

"Jack, if I always did what you expected," she said, leaning forward to whisper the last bit so that there wouldn't be a chance for the civilians to overhear it. "What kind of a spy would I be?"

Jack grinned. "Touche," he said. "Though now I know to expect the unexpected. Wait, does that mean that you're going to do the expected now that I'm going to expect you to do the unexpected, since the unexpected would technically be the expected, so the expected would be the unexpected, or-"

"Jack?" Thornton interrupted. "I will shoot you," she threatened lightly when he looked at her. The older agent shut his mouth and pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"Hey guys," Riley said, interrupting the two older spies. "Should we head over to the hospital now?"

"Why is the cop lady coming?" Sully asked. Thornton quirked one eyebrow at him, but Jack interceded before she could reply.

"She's a personal friend," he explained. "Why else do you think she would have come on such short notice, and bring a freakin' helicopter?"

Dominic and Sully had no comeback, and they obediently got into the cars that had arrived, waiting for the drivers to drive them to the hospital.

"Courtney, I'm assuming?" Riley asked, walking over to the woman who had helped get Mac away.

"Yes," she replied.

"We're going to need you to tell us what happened," Thornton informed her.

"I understand," Courtney said quietly.

"Are we goin'?" Jack called from one of the cars impatiently. Riley rolled her eyes and walked over to the car, slugging Jack in the shoulder. Thornton heard Jack whining about how hard she hit, and she heard Riley reply that Jack needed to grow thicker skin and scoot over. The director of the Phoenix Foundation looked at Courtney.

"Let's go," she said. Courtney followed the intimidating woman to one of the other cars, wondering what was going to happen.

 _ **Don't worry, nothing terrible happens to Courtney, if anyone was worried :)**_

 _ **Sorry, I know there was no action in this chapter...it was basically a filler, but worry not. The comfort is coming next chapter, I promise.**_

 _ **Whatcha guys think? Like I said, next chapter and epilogue will be up as soon as I can edit them, which I have time to do now because I have spring break! *happy dance***_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here is the comfort that all of us love so much ;)_**

 ** _-_- Not mine_**

MacGyver sat in the chair next to his father's hospital bed, hearing the heartbeat monitor but not really listening to it. He was tired, and he kept nodding off, but he would wake up every few minutes when James would move, or there would be a particularly loud beep from the machine.

He had been dozing for a few minutes in his chair when he heard someone come into the room. He jerked awake and looked around, seeing Courtney come to a halt behind him. She was staring at his father with a look Mac could only describe as sad longing.

"Hey," he said, standing up and grabbing another chair, dragging it over by the bed as well. He winced as his sudden movements pulled at his sore body, and Courtney shook her head at him.

"I could have done that," she reminded him softly, so that she didn't wake up the man in the bed.

"You could have, but what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't get a chair for the lady who helped me escape captivity?" Mac asked as he settled back down in his own seat. His wrist was throbbing slightly as he leaned back in his seat; it was nothing serious, just a slight sprain from when his arm had been twisted so harshly behind his back.

Donovan had done a number on his ribs, but thankfully none of them were broken. His side where the bullet grazed him had a gauze pad over it, and the doctors said as long as he didn't try to do anything too crazy, he wouldn't need stitches to keep it closed. His face was a collage of colors, and the cheek from Damon's backhanded slap had a butterfly bandage over it. He was just grateful he didn't have to stay in the hospital overnight.

Courtney raised her eyebrows at him. "You mean when I helped you escape, then got you recaptured because you told them you forced me to help you? _That_ time I helped you escape? It wasn't gentlemanly enough to take the fall for me?"

Mac chuckled. "No, I was talking about when you stood up for me," he replied. "When your brother was negotiating with my father, and you came out and defended me. I think that makes us even for me taking the fall for you the first time. Besides, there shouldn't be a limit on how polite people can be to each other," he pointed out.

"You have a fair point," she conceded with a smile. They fell into a comfortable silence as they both watched James and listened to the heart monitor. After a few minutes, MacGyver broke the silence once again.

"I hope Thornton wasn't too harsh on you," he said, remembering how his boss could get sometimes.

"No, she wasn't bad at all," she assured him. "I thought for sure I was going to be charged with something, but all she had me do was tell her what had happened while we were in a white room, and then she let me go," she explained. MacGyver nodded, glad to hear that no one seemed to have caught onto his actual job.

"You said you knew my dad, but you never said how," he reminded her. "Is it what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you think it is," she replied.

"Did you date him?" he asked. Courtney leaned back in her chair, nodding while she looked at the man in the bed.

"I did," she confirmed quietly. "He's the one who broke it off," she explained.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why would you try to help either of us if he's the one that ended things? Not that I'm ungrateful," he assured her. "I just know from experience how hard some breakups can be, and I know that if I were to run into certain ex-girlfriends, helping them escape from confinement is the last thing I would want to do," he said, thinking of his most recent ex, Nikki.

"We were getting pretty serious, or at least I thought we were," Courtney began. "I think...I think I was ready to take the next step, but something was preventing James from committing," she said, giving Mac a pointed look. "I don't think he was ready to move on from your mother yet," she said. "Or you, for that matter," she added. "He wanted to make amends with you before jumping into anything else, so he broke up with me. Of course, that was right before his cab idea went belly-up, so Damon insisted that James had used me to get his money, then dumped me as soon as I was an inconvenience. I never believed that though," she added.

Mac remained silent, staring at his Dad on the bed. "Thank you," he said quietly after a moment.

"Angus, we've been over this," Courtney said with a confused smile.

"No, not about helping me escape, though I don't think that I'll be able to ever thank you enough for that," Mac responded. "No, thank you for being there for my dad," he clarified. "After mom died, he was never the same. He left a few years after she died, and I didn't see him more than twice for the next eight years. Then I got out of the military and we had our fight. I was never really there for him; I'm glad he had someone who cared about him. I'm going to make more of an effort now though," he promised, looking at Courtney.

"He always talked about you," she informed Mac. "He was always saying how proud he was of you; how fast you graduated MIT, your service in the military, how you were always making something out of nothing. He was good at that too, but he always said that you were better than he could ever hope to be," she said.

"And I meant every word," a raspy voice said. Courtney and Mac looked over to James' bed, seeing the older MacGyver staring at the two of them with bleary eyes.

"Hey," Courtney said.

"Hey Dad," Mac said softly as he leaned forward, wincing slightly as his sore ribs reminded him of their presence.

"How're you feeling?" Courtney asked.

"Like I got hit by a train," James admitted.

"Well, being shot can do that," Mac said lightly.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Courtney said, sensing the two men needed some time alone. "You guys want anything?" Both Mac and James shook their heads, and Courtney stood up and left. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Dad, I-"

"Angus, I'm so-" James said at the same time. They both paused in what they were saying. "Sorry, go ahead," James said, motioning for his son to talk first.

"You sure?" Mac asked.

"I'm sure," James assured him. Mac paused for another moment before he continued.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry," Mac said. "What I said all those years ago, I was out of line, and-"

"Angus," James interrupted. Mac looked at his dad, pausing mid-sentence. "We both said things we regret," his father said. "I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me too," he added.

"Well, you took a bullet for me," Mac reminded his father.

"Maybe, but I did and said some things that can't be fixed by one action," James pointed out.

"It may not erase everything, but it's a place to start," Mac said. "And just so you know, taking a bullet for someone? It helps a lot," he assured his father with a small smile. James gave a small chuckle which turned into a cough. Mac reached over and handed his father a glass of water. James took a drink, closing his eyes and leaning against the pillow. Mac reached out and took the glass of water from his father's hands, causing James to open his eyes back up.

"So I was thinking," Mac said after a minute. "Jack, Riley, Bozer and I usually get together a few nights a week and have dinner. If you're in town, I'd love for you to stop by," he invited, hesitating slightly as he thought about his father's answer. James considered his son for a moment before responding.

"I would hate to impose," he finally said, shaking his head.

"Dad," Mac said. "I wouldn't invite you if I didn't want you there. I think there's been enough time lost between us," he added. James' face softened as he looked at his son.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, emotion coating his voice.

"Hey man," a voice from the doorway sounded. The two MacGyver men turned to face the doorway, seeing Dominic and Sully standing there. They entered the room, and Mac saw Jack standing in the hallway. He got up to go out and talk to his friend while James spoke with his friends.

"Hey," Mac said. "I wanted to say thanks for coming to get me."

"Why would I not?" Jack asked, giving his friend an odd look. "You say the weirdest things after a near-death experience," he commented drily.

"At least it's only after those experiences, and not every day of my life, unlike _some_ people I know," Mac pointed out sarcastically, giving his friend a pointed stare.

"Dude, we are in life and death situations almost every day," Jack reminded his friend. "That means that you say odd things almost as much as Riley, because I assume that's who you were talking about?" he asked with a wink.

"You're hilarious," Mac said with an eye roll.

"I try," Jack said smugly. The two men turned as they heard footsteps approaching, and they saw Courtney.

"Hey," Mac greeted. "Dominic and Sully are in there with him right now, but I think they'd be okay to leave if you want to talk with him. I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you," he added. Courtney gave a small smile and walked into the hospital room. A few seconds later, Dominic and Sully walked out and the door was shut.

"Whatdya think they're talking about in there?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows. Mac gave his partner and friend a deadpanned stare.

"First, I think it's none of your business," he stated, though not too harshly. "Second, if I had to wager, I'd say that my dad realizes that life is short and you have to take in every moment that you can with your loved ones. I would guess he's making amends," he said.

"It's a good life lesson to learn," Jack said, staring at the door.

"That it is," Mac agreed. As he thought about the life lesson his father had just learned, he unconsciously shifted a little closer to Jack. He was glad to be standing next to one of the most important people in his life.

 _0-0-0_

Jack knocked softly on the door before opening it. James was sitting up in bed, reading a book. "Sorry," Jack said, looking around the room. "I was looking for Mac. I thought I would find him in here," he said, beginning to back out of the room.

"Hold on," James called out, stopping Jack mid-motion. "There's actually something I want to talk to you about," he added, motioning for Jack to come back in.

"What's up?" Jack asked. He was trying his hardest not to sound curt or snappy. He knew what James had done for Mac, and Jack understood that the two of them were slowly making amends, but that didn't mean Jack immediately forgave the man for everything he had put Mac through. But that also didn't mean that Jack was going to be rude, or not listen to what James had to say. He was trying to forgive Mac's father as well, and he knew that process only starts when one decides to listen to what the other person has to say.

"I just wanted to say thank you," James explained. "Thank you for being there for my son when I wasn't. I know I haven't been the father Mac needs, but it seems like he got a better replacement than the original," he added.

"I'm pretty sure Mac's taken care of me almost more than I've taken care of him," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Either way," James said. "You've always been there for him, and I don't know how I could possibly begin to thank you."

"I think I know a way," Jack said. "Be there from now on. You getting shot really freaked Mac out. I think he realized that there was a possibility that he was going to loose you, which he hadn't ever seriously thought about before, and it scared him. Our boy doesn't scare easily," he added.

"I just don't know if I trust myself not to ruin his life," James admitted.

"Mac's got his life pretty sorted," Jack replied. "I think the only thing that could make it better would be finding a girl, and having his dad back in his life. All you gotta do is take it one day at a time. Mac isn't looking for a perfection. All he's lookin' for is for someone he can call 'dad.'" Jack stared at James intently. "You hear me?"

"I hear ya," James agreed. "I guess the only way to figure out if I'm good enough for Angus is if I try," he said.

"Exactly. But," Jack said, holding up a warning finger. "Don't disappear on him again," he warned. He didn't have to voice the threat; James knew exactly what would happen if he bailed on his son again. Jack would hunt him down and make him pay.

"Don't worry," James said, holding out his hand for Jack to shake. "I have no plans to."

 ** _Sooooo? Whatcha guys think?_**

 ** _Like I said, after this is the epilogue, which should be up soon-ish :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here it is! The last chapter :( I hope it's been as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write!**_

 _ **Longer AN at the bottom :)**_

Epilogue

Two Weeks Later

Mac walked out on the back deck area while he was deep in thought, approaching his friends sitting around the firepit. Thornton was the only one standing, but she looked more relaxed than she did at work, so that was something. Bozer looked up and saw his friend's expression.

"Mac, it's gonna be okay," Bozer assured his friend.

"What?" Mac asked, breaking out of his zoned-out trance. "I know, I'm not worried," he insisted. He was honestly doing a really good job at hiding the fact that he was nervous, but his friends saw right through it.

"It's alright to be worried about seeing your dad again," Riley said. "I mean, you haven't seen him since a few days after he got out of the hospital. You don't know what he's going to say or how he's going to act, or-"

"That's not what I'm worried about," Mac interrupted. He closed his eyes in resignation as he realized he just admitted he was worried about something.

"Well then what is it?" Jack asked. Mac shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to voice his fears out loud just in case he jinxed it. Jack didn't need him to say it out loud though; he knew exactly what the kid's worry was. "You're worried he's just not gonna show up," he stated. It wasn't a question. MacGyver paused a moment before giving his head a small nod. "Don't worry about it," Jack assured his friend, standing up and walking over to clap a hand on Mac's shoulder. "He'll be here."

"Yes, because that alleviates all of my worries," Mac said sarcastically, though he knew Jack was only trying to help him feel better.

"Jus' don't think about it, Mac," Bozer said. "Come enjoy one of my delicious burgers, and just let your worries melt away."

Mac let out a short sigh and walked forward, grabbing some food from the table they had brought outside.

 _I have no idea if my dad is going to show up. I got his phone number and I invited him to this little get-together. He said he'd love to come, and it's not that I don't believe him...but he's said stuff like that in the past. Bozer and Jack are right. I just need to worry about what's happening now. Like how I'm not sure if I trust Bozer and his cooking after the cookie incident._

Mac picked up a burger and tentatively bit into it, a small grin coming across his face as he tasted the delicious meat, which practically melted in his mouth. "Boze," Mac said around a mouthful of meat. "You really outdid yourself this time."

Bozer grinned. "Why, thank you Mac," he said, giving a small bow. "It's all in the-"

"Meat mixture," Jack, Riley, Thornton and MacGyver finished at the same time.

"Okaaaay," Bozer said, making a face at his friends. "But y'all don't know what's actually IN the meat mixture, so there."

MacGyver took another bit of the burger, chewing it and moving it around in his mouth for a minute. "Well, if I had to wager a guess," he said, scrunching his face up to pretend he was thinking hard. "I'd say you put both onion AND garlic powder in here, but not too much of either, so it's not overpowering," he said. He would have gone on, but at that moment, the doorbell rang. Mac's heart beat a little faster as he walked inside and towards the front door, aware of his friends staring at his back.

He opened the front door, and there on the doorstep was James, with Courtney at his side. James' right arm was in a sling pulled tight to his chest to keep his shoulder from moving too much, while his left hand was closed around Courtney's.

"Mind if we come in?" James asked with a small grin. Mac stood to the side, gesturing for his father and girlfriend to come in the house. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Courtney?" James asked as he turned back towards his son.

"Why would I mind?" Mac asked with a smile at his dad's girlfriend. She smiled back at him, and MacGyver motioned for them to follow him. "Everyone's just out back," he said, leading the way out to the back patio.

"Hey Mr. MacGyver!" Bozer called out when he saw Mac's dad.

"Wilt Bozer," James said, grabbing Bozer's hand when he reached his son's friend. "It's been a while," he commented.

"It sure has sir," Bozer replied. "And you must be the stunning Courtney," Bozer said, shaking Courtney's hand as well.

"I don't know about the stunning part, but I am Courtney," she confirmed with a laugh.

"You're stunning," James assured her. She smiled at him, then they turned their attention back to the gathering at hand.

"Well, I made plenty of burgers, so I hope you two are hungry!" Bozer said, grabbing plastic plates and handing them to their new guests. James and Courtney got their burgers and began eating, their eyes going wide as they took their first bites.

"Wilt, this is amazing," Courtney informed the young man.

"Please, call me Bozer," Bozer requested. "And thank you. The secret is really in the meat mixture," he said, shooting his friends smug looks as they all rolled their eyes.

The group laughed and talked, and while there was a little bit of tension at first, it soon melted away, and everyone seemed to be getting along.

 _Well, my dad showed up. Not that I was expecting him to bail, but I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Now, not only am I surrounded by the best friends in the world (who are also my family), I've got my dad here too. I know that things may be rocky for a little while, but with the help of friends, both mine and his, I think we may be able to become father and son again._

 _ **There we go! The end...Aw... :') What did you guys think?**_

 _ **So, I just want to say a few things: I promise, for those of you who have given me prompts, I haven't forgotten about them, scout's honor! They're just coming slower than I would like :/ So I promise that I will get them up...I just can't say when. *covers face with hands* I'm sorry!**_

 _ **Also, who else is flipping excited for the crossover? I'm just so bummed I won't be able to watch it live like I've been able to with the others XD I've got a volunteer thing that I'm doing with my friends, but I will watch it as soon as I can on Saturday!**_

 _ **So I hope this story lived up to expectations!**_

 _ **Tam? Is it okay? We still friends? ;D**_


End file.
